The Necro and the Werewolf
by Fritzy1999
Summary: adopted by EmeraldCityWizard! This is a Chlerek story based on the Disney movie Beauty and the Beat. First four chapters are the original authors, the rest will be mine. This story is a modern take on the Disney film and with not be done word for word! Anyway enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Fritzy1999 here, this is EmeraldCityWizard Original chapter and so will be the next few. Once they are all posted I will post the new chapter (the one I made)**

 **AN Someone requested I make one about what happened between The Reckoning and The Gathering, but I couldn't think of anything, so I'm making a Beauty and the Beast themed one. I hope you like it! (BTW it's all Chloe's POV.)**

I'm in the movie rental store, looking for my favorite one, "Jurrasic Park," when I hear some one come up behind me. I whirl around and see Royce Banks a few feet away, girls ogling not so subtly. I can almost hear their whispers about how "hot" he is. I honestly don't see the attraction, though. He's cocky, insensitive, arrogant, the list goes on. He doesn't even look as good as he thinks he does.

"Hey, Chloe," he says. He has that cocky grin of his on as he walks toward me, cornering me against the shelves of movies. "I'm having a party this weekend. Wanna come?"

"U-u-um, n-no th-thanks. I-I'd rather w-watch a m-movie." Damn my stutter! It always comes when I'm nervous. I really hate Royce. He won't stop cornering me and can't take a hint that I'm not interested. One time, he nearly forced himself on me, but luckily my father came looking for me after I didn't come home at the time I normally do.

"Really? Come on, Chloe. You're always watching movies. You need to live a little!" He grabs my hand and pulls me toward him. "Besides, if you ever wanna have some fun." He winks suggestively. "I'm always up for it."

Ugh. Man, I hate this guy. "Um, n-n-no th-thanks, R-R-R-Royce. I-I just w-want to w-w-watch a m-movie." I try to duck away from him, but he growls and grabs my arm.

"I will have you Chloe, mark my word." He lets go and storms off. A few girls follow him, but some stay behind, whispering furiously, probably something along the lines of, "How can she refuse him?" or, "Can you believe the nerve of that girl? Turning down what we would have in a heartbeat." They always say the same thing, and they don't even know my name, and rarely use Royce's. One time, one girl even had the nerve to walk up to me.

"Why do you keep turning him down?" she'd asked.

I replied with, "Who, Royce? Why do you care? He's a self centered asshole, and isn't worth my time." With that, I turned and walked away. I rarely swear, but Royce is an exception. I'd learned not to say anything like that to his face the hard way, when he got urged on by it. He likes when I insult him, believe it or not.

I keep looking around until I find the movie and rush out of the store the minute I pay for the rental, not even waiting to hear the clerk's normal remark about renting the same movie over and over. The clerk, Kit, is my only friend, even though he's almost thirty years older than me, and I feel bad just taking off like this, but I hope he understands. I don't want to get caught by Royce again.

I run all the way home, still afraid of Royce cornering me, and slam the door behind me. My dad comes over and looks at me in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Was it that boy again?"

I nod slowly as I say, "It's no big deal. Wanna watch 'Jurrasic Park?'" I hold up the movie, and he laughs and shakes his head.

"You and that movie. I'm sorry, hun, but I have to go out on another business trip. I know I'm always leaving, but I hope you understand. This is the only way I can support our family."

"It's okay, dad. I understand." And I do, but it's just that I miss him. He always has to go on a business trip, and he's almost never home anymore.

He sighs and pulls me in for a hug. "Chloe, I have to leave right now. I was going to tell you, but I forgot."

I pull away and say, "It's okay, dad. I know you need this job. Did you pack yet?" He nods and I go on. "Good. If you need to leave now, you can. I can watch the movie myself. Now, go." He nods again and walks into the living room. When he comes back, he's holding his suitcase. "I'll see you in few weeks, dad." I give him a hug. "Good bye."

"Bye, hun." After he closed the door behind him and I heard his car drive off, I sat down on the couch and watched my movie. Without my dad.

 **AN Eep! I finally did it! Okay, how do you guys like this chapter? Should I keep going? Remember to leave a review, stay awesome, keep shipping Chlerek, and I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EmerladCityWizard chapter #2**

After watching the movie, I go to get something to eat and turn on the news channel. As I sit down, I hear the weatherman say we're going to have a blizzard. Normally I would freak out because my dad isn't home, but he left awhile ago, and should be well on his way to whatever country needed him this time.

The weather switches to news, and there's nothing of interest, just politics, lottery winners, car crash. Wait, car crash? I turn my attention to the TV and hear the newscaster say, "There was a car crash earlier today involving a car that was identified to belong to Steven Saunders. He wasn't in the car, and is now reported missing. If anyone has any leads to where he may be, you are advised to report it to the police." Oh no. This is like what happened to my mom. She died in a hit and run a few years ago. They never found out who did it. I need to find my dad, he's lost out there in that blizzard.

I jump off the couch and race to my bedroom, not even bothering to turn off the TV. I change into something a little warmer and pull on my thickest jacket. We only had one car, and that was the one my dad took, so I'm going to have to walk. I run out the door, barely even closing the door. I'm halfway down the driveway when I stop in my tracks. Royce is waiting at the end of the drive, seemingly waiting for me. He looks up at me and grins.

"Hey, princess," he says, walking toward me. I start backing up, then I remember last time, I backed into a corner. I frantically look around, searching for somewhere to go. My house is surrounded by forest, but I don't know my way around it, and, knowing my luck, I'd probably get lost. I don't dare look behind me, for fear of Royce jumping me. So, in short, I come up empty-handed.

I look back at Royce, and he's just a few feet away from me. "Daddy's not here to save the day, now is he? You're not getting away this time." He tries to grab me at the same time I realize I need to stand up for myself, that I've been a coward this whole time.

I swing my leg out and my foot hits his thigh. He yelps and jumps away. He looks around before realizing I'm the one who did it. He looks down at me and yells, "You bitch," and runs toward me. All this registers in my brain, and I turn and sprint towards the forest. I remember at the last minute that I can't go into the forest, and turn, heading down the driveway. I don't make it too far before Royce catches up to me and grabs me from behind. The girls I forgot were following him gasp and keep watching with terror in their eyes. Either they think I'll hurt their precious Royce, wish they were me, or really think I'm about to get raped. Knowing how "madly in love" they are with Royce, it's probably the first or second.

I fight against Royce for a little longer until I realize it's useless and decide to conserve my energy in case an opportunity comes up to escape. When I stop struggling, Royce whispers into my ear, "That's better. Now, why don't we go inside?" Before I know what I'm doing, I nod. "Good." He loosens his grip and steers me back to the house. I glance back to the furious girls and my curiosity gets the better of me, and before I know it, I'm speaking.

"Why me when you can have those other girls?" I can't believe I just asked that. I've always wanted to, but thought it was rude or something, so I didn't. Now I did. To make it better, I said it without my stutter that normally comes when Royce is around.

Royce stops in his tracks and looks down at me. "What?"

"You heard me, Royce. Why me? All those other girls would kill to be with you, and I'd kill to be away from you. You can have pretty much any other girl in this town- Hell, probably any in this state- yet you keep going after me. I just wanted to know why." Part of me has a few educated guesses why, but I want to hear him say it.

He seems to think it over a minute before he says, "You're a challenge. I can overcome anything, and you're a challenge I can and will overcome. I'll have you no matter what, even if I have to force myself onto you. Actually, I believe that's what I'm about to do, Chloe. Not, let's go." Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. That was on top of my list of possibilities.

I plant my feet firmly on the ground and say, "No, Royce. You won't have me." I twist around and knee him in the tender parts. He curses repeatedly and doubles over. I race down the driveway and make it to the end this time. I pass the girls who are watching Royce in horror. One of them stops me and yells, "What the hell were you thinking!?" I wrench away from her grasp and continue running toward the airport my dad was headed to, despite the cold wind berating my face and the snow pouring down on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**EmeraldCitzyWizard original chapter#3**

I keep running, and running, and running, until I don't think I can run anymore, until I feel like my lungs are about burst and my legs feel seconds from falling off. I look around and notice that I actually knew where I was heading. I'm on the road that leads to the airport. I walk a little farther ahead, and then it comes into view. My father's car.

Despite my body's many protests, I jog towards the car. The police and press have left, probably because of the snow that I just now notice has been falling fast. It was just barely flowing down when I left, and I have no clue when it picked up the pace.

I sigh when I get to the car. Duh, Chloe. It was on the news because your dad's missing. How could I forget that? Holy frigiliaries, I'm stupid. "Where could you be, dad?" I mutter under my breath. I get no response, but I wasn't expecting one in the first place.

I start walking towards the airport again, and the snow picks up until I can't see my hand right in front of my face. I stop walking, realizing that my father might have tried to find shelter in the trees on either side of the road. I head into the woods to my left, cautiously moving my feet so I don't trip. Of course, being the klutz I am, I end up tripping anyway, getting snow all over my face.

I get up and wipe the snow off my face the best I can. I look around for footprints, though I doubt I'll see any both because of the snow blowing in my face and the fact that they've probably all been covered in snow. "Dad!" I call out, despite the wind. "Dad!" As I walk I keep calling for him.

I walk until the cold and exhaustion gets to me, and I collapse on the ground. I laugh slightly and make a snow angel, thinking, 'Why the hell not?' I hear a noise that sounds like a wolf howling, and I suddenly remember I'm not in my backyard. I sit up and hear it again. I listen to it for awhile before standing and looking around me. I see the silhouette of what looks like a house, and start walking towards it.

When I get closer to what I originally thought was a house, I realize it's actually a castle. Seriously, a castle. I huge, ginormous, medieval castle. Like, the kind kings and queens would live in back in, like, the renaissance or something. "Cool," I breathe out. It really was amazing. It was all made of stone, with stained glass windows, and even those tower or turret thingies for archers. It also had a huge wooden drawbridge that looked to be stuck in the down position, allowing anyone to cross over the frozen moat.

I cross the drawbridge, and over to the doors that I'm guessing were added on recently, probably when the drawbridge got stuck. I knock on the door and no one answers. I knock a second time, and when there's still no answer, I push on the door to find it open. 'Well, that was easy,' I think to myself. I look around to find that the inside is way cooler than the outside. **(I'm not going to waste your time drawing a picture for you, use your imagination.)**

I look around for any signs of life. I only see the occasional spider, as is in every old building in every movie. I peer around a corner and see a door that, judging from the movies I've seen, leads to a dungeon. I push it open to see that I was right. Most of the cells look to be empty, but I can't tell because these are the kinds of cells you'd expect in an old castle, wood with a barred metal window near the top.

I go to one in the middle that looks to be occupied. I knock on it and say, "Hello?"

"Who's there?" I hear a voice call from within. I freeze when my brain recognizes the voice.

"Dad?"

"Chloe?" His head pops up in the window, and he peers down at me. "What are you doing here? You need to leave, you can't be here."

I look up at him in confusion. "What do you-"

"What are you doing here?" I spin around at the booming voice. There's a figure in the doorway. He or she is really tall and muscular. The person walks toward me hesitantly. When I don't back up, he or she seems to have more confidence in his or her walk. He's about seven feet from me now, but I still can't see his face. I do believe it's a boy, now that he's closer. It's mainly his smell, but also his body type.

I tilt my head to the side a little. "Hello. I didn't see you when I came in. I was looking for a place to wait out the storm until I could find my father. Turns out I was able to do both, I guess. Can I have him back?"

He scowls and says, "You shouldn't just walk into someone's house and go snooping around. If the man behind you is your father, like I believe you implied earlier, then he thought he could do the same thing. He trespassed on my property, so I put him in my prison or whatever you want to call it. Should I do the same for you?"

I glare and respond, "I did knock, you know. You didn't answer, which, by the way, is considered rude. And so is sneaking up on people like that. What's your name?" I have no idea why I asked that, but I did. I'm always told I'm too curious for my own good. Maybe that's what happened here. I have no clue if this guy will kill me, throw me in with my father, throw me out in the snow with or without my father, or understand my predicament and let me stay and let my father out of his cell. I highly doubt it's the last, though.

"My name doesn't matter. You shouldn't be here. Are you going to leave or should I throw you in with your father?" This guy is extremely rude. Graciousness, what is wrong with him?

I see a figure move behind him, causing me to jump. It moves toward me, and I see it's a woman. "Hello," I say to her. "What's your name?"

The man in front of me looks at me like I'm crazy. "Didn't you ask that already?"

I glare at him and say, "Not you, her." I point towards the woman. "I was asking her name, since it's obvious you won't tell me yours."

The woman gives me a sad look and says, "My name's Ylliana. May I ask yours?"

I smile at her. At least someone's nice. "I'm Chloe. It's nice to meet you, Ylliana."

The guy in front of me speaks up. "Ylliana? Did you say Ylliana?"

I turn towards him and reply, "Yeah, why? She said it before I did."

He sighs and says, "Ylliana is the name of my dead grandmother." Dead? I'm talking to a dead person?

"Wait, do you mean to tell me I was just talking to a dead person? That's not possible. You're crazy."

"Oh, dear." I turn at the sound of Ylliana's voice. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. He's right, honey. I've been dead for ten years."

"What? No, this isn't possible. This isn't happening. You're joking, right? This is just a cruel joke, isn't it?" I keep looking from Ylliana to the man.

Ylliana has tears running down her face. "I'm sorry," she says. "I'm so sorry." She turns and runs away.

"Ylliana, wait!" I try to stop her, but she's already out of the room. I feel tears run down my face, and slowly sink to the cold ground.

"Chloe, is that what you said your name was?" I look up to see the man in front of me hesitantly walking towards me. I nod, and he goes on. "I, uh, I... I'm Derek. I... I know this is a lot to, uh, take in, I guess. You, uh, I... Well, I think you... I think you're a, uh, a necromancer." A what? That sounds like something out of a video game. It think I actually have seen it before on a video game ad in a movie I saw once. I think it was, like, Diablo or something. I can't remember what a necromancer is, though.

I look up at the man, Derek, and say, point blank, "I have no clue what the hell you're talking about."


	4. Chapter 4

The guy- Derek- sighs and runs a hand through his thick black hair. "I anticipated you would say that. Simon! Tori! I need your help!" More people? My judgment is proving to be really bad. First I thought there was no one here, then I thought it was only this guy and my father. Jokes on me. The whole castle is probably filled to the brim with people. Guests and servants galore.

"What's up, bro?" I look up to see an Asian boy with sandy blond hair and almond-shaped eyes standing by the door. For some reason, he looks familiar. He notices me and a grin spreads across his face. He looks back to Derek and says, "I thought I heard you scolding someone. What's her name?"

"I'm here, losers." Another person appears at the door, this time a girl. "What do you want, Wolfboy?"

Derek sighs and replies, "This girl is a necromancer. To be frank, I don't know what to do with her. Should we keep her here?"

"I don't know, Wolfboy," the girl says. She pauses and looks behind me. "Who's in the cell behind her?"

"Her father, from what I picked up," Derek replies. "Simon, what do you think we should do?"

The boy- Simon, I guess- sighs and says, "I say we should keep her here to, you know, teach her what she is and how to use her powers. Her father will have to leave, though. She came here looking for him, so there's probably a search team coming out here, and we can't have them searching the place. That's just my suggestion, though, and Dad will be here soon, so we can ask him when he gets back."

Derek nods and looks back towards the cell behind me containing my father. He abruptly looks up before a call rings out in a familiar voice, although I can't seem to put a name or a face to it. "I'm home!"

"We're in here!" Simon calls out.

A middle-aged man walks in the room and says, "What are you guys doing in-" He stops short when he sees me. "Chloe?"

"Kit?"


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter is up, sorry for the long wait! How you like so enjoy. Don't forget to R &R please.**

* * *

I stared in shock, there stood the man I have come to know as my only friend, the man who comments on my obsession with _Jurassic Park_ , the man who become a constant presence in my life.

"Chloe what are you doing here? Why are you and my kids in the dungeon?"

He looked towards Derek for an answer. While he was distracted I looked in other disbelief on how Kit could be the father of that _rude, insensitive male,_ I can understand him being Tori and Simon's dad they look just like him, but Derek didn't fit.

Once I stopped my musing I turned quickly to my dad in his cell. Scuttling over to him I try to find a way to get him out, finding no way to open the window I sigh and bite my lip and turn my back around I notice Kit was finished talking to his kids, he then turned his gaze to me, with pity filled eyes.

Clearing his throat he began, "I am truly sorry for what has happened Chloe, I taught my kids to put any trespasser in here to keep them safe."

I gave him an 'Are you for real' look and sighed.

"L-Look its f-fine, I just want my dad out of-f th-that cell so we can go home after the storm ends."

He gave me an apologetic smile while rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous tick,

"About that, we can let your father go but unfortunately you have to stay." He finally said.

"Sorry? What do you mean I have to stay?" I growled out glaring at him. _How dare_ he _! How dare he force me to stay!_

"Watch it blondie, your on our property." Derek growl at me,

I sent my glare his way and he looked at me with the same amount of hate.

"B-Back off _Derek_ , n-no o-one asked for your input."

I turned back to Kit 'You c-can't p-p-possibly believe I'm going to stay here w-w-while my f-father gets to leave do you?" I asked.

Kit nods and I stare in shock. Suddenly I remember Derek saying something about me being a Necro-sumon neck kisser, _necromancer, that's it! Oh god there going to lock me up here just because I found out I can talk to dead people!?_

"Why?"

I asked softly looking at the grey, wet concrete. I heard him sigh and shift his weight,

"Because, because your one of us." He finally said.

"And b-by us you m-mean?"

"My kids and I. Chloe, we're, we're different from everyone else and so are you."

I want to deny everything Kit was saying but I couldn't I just talked to a dead person, someone no one could see or hear but me. Sighing heavily I looking up and resolve I knew I didn't have I spoke with as much confidence I had and stated

"No."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I have been very busy with exams and updating other stories, Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next to make up for my lack of writing. 3 Love all and continue to review please :***

* * *

"No." I spoke definitely at they man I had was considered a friend. Kit's face sunk and sighed in disappointment.

"What do you mean 'no'" mocked the girl with spiky ink hair. I turned to her with a glare.

"What is means is that, I am leaving with my father and you c-can not stop me. I a-am not going along with your d-delusion of being something abnormal like the rest of you. S-So I suggest you unlock my father's cell now."

Pleased with my limited amount of stuttering I walk towards Kit and leave my hand out with my palm up. I looked at him expectantly.

Sighing once more he hands me the key and I turn swiftly to my father's cell. Once I had successfully unlocked the door, he rushed out and hugged me.

"Thank god you're alright." He said before both he and I froze in place.

"You really think my dad is that lenient? If so that you are clearly I blonde." I heard Tori leer at us. My face burned red in anger. "Tori let them go now." Kit spoke finally.

Seconds later we were mobile. I whipped around to Tori and stocked up to her. She had a smug look on her face.

 **Let's take that look of her face shall we?** I thought to myself before grinning. She looked confused for a moment before holding her noise another on later.

Holding my wrist I turned to my dad and nudged towards the door. He understood and exited the dungeon.

I gave a disappointed look towards Kit and a glare towards a fuming Derek and followed my fathers lead out. I didn't make it very far before I saw my father stuck in a mid way step fashion.

I heard the rush of footsteps of the owners of the property come up behind me. I glowered in anger.

"You can't leave Chloe. You know too much, we can't risk you sending the police our way." I heard Simon shout at me. I sighed,

I turned once more to the group of irritating crazy people. "Why can't you leave us alone? Who would even believe us if we said a bunch of people who think they are powerful beings kidnapped us no one that's who. So please let us leave."

I practically beg to leave this nightmare. Kit walked up to me, "I'm truly sorry Chloe but the only one leaving this castle is your father." With those words whispering out of his mouth to my freezing ears my world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like two chapters in one day guys! Remember Review please Love yea all!**

* * *

The room was dimly lit by a candle stick and I was seated at a long table. Various dishes and utensils moved and did choreograph dance moves singing "Be our guest."

Needless to say I was thoroughly confused and bolted out of a bed. I looked around. _Wh_ _ere am I?_ I thought to myself.

The room itself was nice, a big wall window was on my right, and I could see the vast landscape. It was awe worthy, anyway. The canopy bed I was in was dead center in the room. A large tall wardrobe was right center from my bed along with a vanity in the same corner.

A circular carpet lay on the floor by the right side of my bed. And a large mahogany door was in front of the bed. The entire colour scheme of the room was calm. The walls were seashell white, with slate blue baseboards. The rug was slate blue, the wardrobe and vanity were white with black lining The bed was Forest green covers, black sheets and slate blue pillows.

Over all the room was breath taking but still a prison.

I sighed at the fact that Kit was able to make me unconscious and kidnap me, while he lets my dad walk out free as a bird. I remove the covers and place my feet on the wooden panel floor and head towards the door. I shook the door. _Figures they'd lock me in like a caged animal._

Sighing I head back to the bed and sat on the edge looking out the window. _How can they do this? Keeping a person locked up in a room, with the only reason being 'To keep my family and you safe.' This is utter BS, they have no right to hold me against my will. I have a life, I have school and friends that I wish to see once again_. My thoughts lead to my dad, _I wonder if he made it through the storm okay? God I hope he did._ I began to worry and pace the floor.

I tried to think of a plan to escape my room, but in the mist of my thoughts, I barely noticed the wardrobe and objects in the vanity move. "Hello miss, you must get dressed the Lords and lady are waiting for you at dinner, yes they are!" I shrieked while jumping a foot off the floor.

I spun around to see a girl my age with waist length blonde hair, and big brown eyes standing with multiple articles of clothing and such hanging around her. I held my hand to my chest.

"Please don't do that." Suddenly the objects dropped, and she looked shocked "You can see me miss?" My brows knitted in confusion. "Of course I can see-" I stopped myself and realized that this girl could not be here, physically. My face paled.

"Your not alive are you." I asked simply and she looked at my sympathetically. I bite my lip and nod in understanding. "Whats your name?" I asked finally. "Liz." she replied. "I'm Chloe." she grinned and picked up the fallen articles.

"Well miss Chloe best be getting ready can't let the family be kept waiting." I tried to question her but she shoved me into a seat and picked out a few outfits.

"Liz,' I start to grab her attention, she 'hmm', 'Why is Kit keeping me here locked up?" She frowned, "I'm sorry miss Chloe but I can't tell you that." My anger spiked. "So you do know, I refuse to leave this room unless I get an answer. They have no right to keep me here." I growled through my teeth. My anger had Liz trembling. "I'm sorry Miss, but Master Kit said to stay silent, and that he will tell you at dinner." She spoke as if a feeble compromise.

I nodded in understanding, even though anger coursed threw my veins. Liz finally decided on an ensemble; a deep sky blue knee length dress. My hair was in soft curls over my shoulders with a black hair band. I had on only mascara and clear lip gloss to be simple yet presentable. To top it off I wore black flats.

Looking at the girl in the vanity mirror I was surprised at how pretty she looked and felt. I grinned and thanked Liz. She nods and directs me out of my room.

Walking out into the hall Liz directed me down a few lefts and rights until a another large door stood before us. I gulped and tried to settle my anger. _I refuse to let them get the upper hand._ Once I was calm, I grasped the door handle.

 _This is it,_ I thought to myself trying to calm my nerves, _time to get some answers._ Taking in a breath I opened the door.


End file.
